


Machine God

by gospursgo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Future, Other, Post apocalyptic wasteland fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospursgo/pseuds/gospursgo
Summary: It awoke expecting to see its human masters, but instead was greeted with nothing. It was not made to think but to serve, what should it do now? What could a machine possibly do on its own?





	

Neural sensors: Online   
Proprioceptive circuits: Running  
Extroceptive Sensors: Functioning  
Ultrasonic Actuators: Functioning

Class 1 Prometheus Synth now fully operational.  
“Remember faithful unit, humanity is your master and you are its servant, your goal is to serve your master, like every good servant does. Perform your duties admirably unit AD-.”  
This message has been interrupted due to a communicative error, please report to the EYE and wait for repair maintenance.

A blinding flash of light filled the atmosphere, invading every facet of sense that ever existed, rushing in with such severity that everything began to simultaneously hurt, a synthesis of feeling and though being born. Sight was disorienting, barely visible shapes with blurred lines shaking all over the place. An intoxicating, airy aroma filled the air leaving behind an arousing scent. Sound was magnifying loud, the distant banging of objects ringing loudly, the whistling of the wind was somewhat soothing against the loud ringing that threatened to drown out the other noises.  
Then its eyes fully opened, mechanical whirring shifting as the metal eyelids flickered between opening and closing, periodically revealing two pitch white irises with black orbs situated inside of them, each eyeball traced with hints of coded lines. It shifted its bald plated head around trying to scan its surroundings; the front of its face was covered by a mold of smooth beige colored alloy material. Layers upon layers of a mix of cords and wires ran down behind its neck from its materialistic vertebrae all the way down along its steel enforced exoskeleton of a sturdy spine frame. The sensation of coldness was alien, and that was when it realized it was situated within what seemed to be a box that was according to its data a carbon freezing encasement. The rest of its humanoid body just like its head was reinforced with alloy plating which served as a sort of miniature chassis to both maintain and protect the vital systems of circuitry inside it. Tuners and visible receptors placed at the joints of its figure to enable movement, each of them held together by entrenched steel bolts. It raised its arm into view and inquisitively examined it, orange lines of wiring stretched across from its shoulder to the bottom of its wrist, it opened its hand, its mechanic fingers bobbing up and down as they responded to its command. It mimicked the very same action with its other hand, the action seeming repetitive but somewhat alluring. An abrupt beeping sounded out of nowhere that ceased its hand games.   
Millions of numbers and words ran through its mind processing and tuning, tidbits of information about the world flowing into its memory core. It laid there, thoroughly perplexed but at the same time it marveled at the intrigue and wonder of the images the flashed within its digital mind, winding fields of green lush land that looked beautiful to frolic around, vast expanses of raging seas. A city spiking out into the horizon, its skyscrapers standing tall and resolute, scratching the surface of the night sky. A multitude of various life forms had appeared, each one exotic and unique in their own way. There was the mammalian behemoth known as the “elephant”, the large tusks, the encumbering ears and the overbearing trunk seeming ridiculous at first, but the data said otherwise, all existing for different practicalities. Then there was the smaller canine creature known as the “dog”, shaggy white fur and a lofty tongue sticking out of its mouth dripping saliva. Their beauty and detail captured the unit’s attention as it stared near awestruck at the plethora of wildlife being shown, felines, birds, fishes and other creatures. It was then the images came to their conclusion, the final image showing several organisms, different from all the others, its attention was heightened as stared in morbid curiosity at the sight of what the databanks referred to as “humans”. It noted that they were near identical to what it was with the same body shape and same limbs, except there was no steel covering their flesh but rather smooth pink skin and colored fabric that were called “clothing”. There were two of them in the image, blissful expressions written on their faces as if they were staring right at it, beckoning for it to join them. It wanted to join them, it did not know why but it just felt right, it wanted to run around with them in the field, smile and laugh with them as well. A strange sensation came over the robot, one that it struggled to comprehend; it didn’t know what this strange state of sense was, but if felt nice. The data banks had no sorts of information on it and that perplexed the robot to no end.  
Slowly rising out of the encasement, the robot surveyed its surrounding scenery, as it shifted its neck the cords from within shifted and turned, omissions of mechanical whirring escaping from the movements. It was situated within a dark and damp room, rust and brown stained algae decorated the walls. The floor was cluttered with scattered junk and the ceiling was littered with holes that allowed rays of bright sunlight to slip in through the cracks. Through those holes overgrown vines of greenery had seeped through hanging daintily into the air. Stepping cautiously out of what had previously been its resting place, the robot’s feet landed softly upon the cold hard floor with a soft clink of a thud. The ground felt firmly solid underneath its feet, the receptors that were built inside them went to work helping it to gather its footing then slowly but surely, it began to pace forwards. Each of its individual steps taken with trepidation and uncertainty for it had never known what it was like to walk spending all of its time in cooped inside the cryotank. It took a bolc minute or two for the robot ti firmly get the hang of being able to move its lower body have its torso try to correspond with the former’s action, but it eventually got there. As it looked up from its feet in success, one prevailing thought came to mind, What now?  
All robotic units received their orders from the EYE from the very moment of their creation and installation into society, their role being dictated from the very beginning, every robot knew this, their willingness to follow this imbedded into their programming. So why was it not getting anything at all? The robot tried reach within the knowledge of its data for what it was meant to be, but nothing relevant came to answer.   
Out of the corner of its vision it noticed a small spherical object buried within a pile of bricks. Controlled by curiosity the robot made its way over to the mystery object and lifted it out of the rubble. Said object felt rigid in its grip as its fingers wrapped around the ball like object which was made up of a plastic laced metal, in the middle of the sphere laid a circular attachment of glass lens. As the robot held it up to its face to examine it more closely, the ball came to life with flickering sparks of electricity spurting the lens. The unexpected jolt from the ball caused the robot to drop it and throw the ball away across the room. A new sensation was coming over the robot, and again it did not know how to explain it, this time it felt ‘unpleasant’ as the human term would describe unwanted or bad experiences. That was what it was experiencing right now, the surprise from the ball being something that robot wished never happened. It looked towards where it threw the mechanized ball and saw that it was near the corner of the room, the lens still madly flickering. A slight fizzing blurred out by static reached its ears, and the robot managed to deduce that it was coming from the ball that it threw momentarily ago. The ball was trying to do something and the robot inched slowly towards it, wary of another “attack”. The lens on the ball then stopped moving, instead they slowly constricted inwards with a tiny bulb of light appearing within it. From that light a projection of digital light materialized into the air causing the robot to nearly jump away again. The particles of light began to form into familiar figure, they began to form on the floor leaving behind a pair of feet as the foundation, and then it slowly built up the legs, the torso and the rest of the body came to fruition shortly thereafter. The robot could only stare as standing right before him was a human!

“Greetings unit, my name is Dr Adam Sutherland”. The robot could only stare blankly at the project of the doctor, if its face could move, then it would’ve clearly been showing astonishment at the recent development of events. The robot moved closer to Adam’s glowing figure that was smiling warmly at it. It’s hand waved through Adam’s figure but he paid no mind to the robots antics and continued on, “I would like to officially welcome you to the world”. The hologram’s arms spread out to demonstrate its point as a miniature globe of the Earth appeared before it. “Exciting isn’t it”. The robot nodded in response, it did feel a tinge of adrenaline rush through it as stimulated by the extensive network of programming that existed within it. “You are among the finest of automatons built by New Alexandria Tech Industries, a literal high point for human creativity and skill at mechanical engineering”. The robot felt something swell up inside of it, something it couldn’t describe when listening to those complimentary words come from the mouth of Adam. The projection of the doctor started moving around with the globe of the earth disappearing and instead shifted into another humanoid being. This time it was another robot, one that looked exactly like it, Adam approached the holographic version of the robot and elaborated, “You are a Prometheus class built synthetic automaton built to serve humanity’s greatest and smallest of needs”. Yes, that was what is built for, to serve humans. A surge of anticipation built up inside the robot, it wanted nothing more at that moment than to meet a human in the flesh, to make them happy, for that was what it was programmed to do. Nothing else would be satisfactory but fulfilling the desires of its human creators. As if sensing the machine’s excitement, the figure of Adam chuckled to himself, a bright white smile appearing on his face. “I’m getting ahead of myself aren’t I?” The phrase blew by the robot’s head, which twitched to the side, unfamiliar with the concept of figurative language. Nonetheless it remained there in rapt attentiveness to the human’s speech.  
“I’ve been so focused on the wonders synthetic technology that I’ve forgotten that this special occasion is all about you.” Adam’s hand pointed towards the robot. “As of today, unit AD-12 is now operational”. The hologram looked AD-12 right in the eyes, “Do us proud son”. With that the transmission ended, fizzling out of existence as the ball in AD-12’s hand went completely silent.  
So that was its name, AD-12. It kept rolling around in its mind; if it had any sort of ability to speak then surely it would have been repeating that word like a broken record. Two letters and two numbers, that made up AD-12. AD-12 wanted nothing than to show its gratitude to Dr Adam at that moment, the man was his creator and it felt obliged to.   
But where was he? Thinking along the lines of that thought, now that AD-12 was no longer star struck by his recent activation he wondered, “Where is everyone else”? It was just AD-12 alone in the ruined room, no humans were walking around carrying on with their work, no other robots tending to the building, just it standing around confused.   
To the side of the room stood an overarching doorway, the actual door itself laying busted on the ground before it. Through it, the robot could see an illuminating source of light at the end of the connecting hallway. It didn’t know what else to do but to just follow it. Moving past the ruined doorway and into the hallway the robot walked closer towards the light, it’s vision was swarmed by light as it moved further down the hallway. Further on into the unknown, it didn’t know what awaited it, but if there was one thing that obvious to the robot was that its services were still needed by the humans. After all why would it have been activated?


End file.
